I Got You (SoonHoon)
by Ryeolhyun97
Summary: Soonyoung suka Jihoon, tapi hyungnya Jihoon yang namanya Yoongi itu galak sekali, Jihoon juga suka Soonyoung tapi bagaimana caranya untuk mendapat restu Yoongi? Yoongi kan sayang sekali dengan Jihoon. Seventeen SoonHoon BTS YoonMin Brothership YAOI, BL, Typo, Newbie. DLDR
1. Chapter 1

Title : I Got You

Length : Chaptered

Rate : T

Cast : Lee Jihoon, Kwon Soonyoung, (Min) Lee Yoongi, Park Jimin

Pairing : SoonHoon, YoonMin

Warning : Newbie, Typo, BL, YAOI, Brotheship.

Disclaimer : FF punya saya, Jihoon milik Soonyoung, dan Soonyoung milik Jihoon.

Summary :

Soonyoung suka Jihoon, tapi hungnya Jihoon yang namanya Yoongi itu galak sekali, Jihoon juga suka Soonyoung tapi bagaimana caranya untuk mendapat restu Yoongi? Yoongi kan sayang sekali dengan Jihoon.

If you Don't like please Don't read!

.

.

.

Yoongi dan Jihoon itu saudara kandung. Yoongi lebih tua 2 tahun dari Jihoon. Yoongi itu sudah punya kekasih yaitu Jimin, anak tunggal keluarga Park yang tinggal disamping rumah Yoongi. Sedangkan Jihoon itu masih single alias jomblo, kalo ditanya kenapa pasti Jihoon langsung melirik Yoongi. Yoongi melarang adik manisnya pacaran, padahal sebenarnya dia tidak rela kalo sampai adiknya digrepe grepe kekasihnya nanti.

Ini cerita tentang Soonyoung. LOH?

Iya Soonyoung, yang coba mendekati adiknya si galak Yoongi. Siapa yang tidak tau Soonyoung? Anak komplek sebelah yang petakilan dan urakan, belum lagi tatapan mesumnya kepada Jihoon benar-benar membuat Yoongi ingin mencongkel mata Soonyoung yang kelewat sipit itu (padahal dia dan adiknya juga sipit). Mana mau Yoongi adik manisnya didekati anak mesum macam Soonyoung.

Soonyoung itu anak orang kaya, terlihat dari rumahnya yang lebih cocok disebut mansion dan pekerjaan kedua orang tuanya yaitu pengusaha sukses yang jarang dirumah karna mengurusi perusahaannya yang banyak. Tapi kalo melihat penampilan Soonyoung yang seperti tikus got atau lebih ke berandalan dengan piercing disetiap telinganya pasti tidak ada yang percaya kalo Soonyoung anak dari pengusaha Kwon yang kaya itu.

"Kucongkel mata sipitmu itu Kwon Soonyoung!"

Soonyoung hanya nyengir lebar kepada calon kakak iparnya (ini Soonyoung sendiri yang mengatakan).

"Kalo kau lupa kau juga sipit hyung."

Terkekeh lagi sambil memperhatikan dari atas kebawah penampilan Jihoon yang berdiri menatap hyung dan gebetannya malas tanpa memperdulikan ancaman Yoongi.

Ehhh sebenarnya Jihoon menaruh hati pada Soonyoung, dia hanya takut pada hyungnya.

Ngomong-ngomong mereka sedang dihalte menunggu bus ke sekolah. Kenapa Soonyoung yang memilki setidaknya lebih dari sepuluh koleksi mobil sport di garasi rumahnya harus menaiki bus yang penuh sesak kalo pagi begini untuk pergi ke sekolah? Sudah pasti karena adanya sang pujaan hati.

Yoongi berada di tingkat tiga sedangkan Jihoon dan Soonyoung berada di tingkat satu. Mereka tidak sekelas tetapi tiap istirahat Soonyoung pasti sudah stand by di depan kelas pujaan hatinya untuk mengajaknya makan siang bersama dan itu membuat Yoongi ingin melubangi kepala Soonyoung dari pojok kantin tiap melihatnya dan adiknya makan bersama.

.

.

.

"Kau jangan mau dengan si Soonyoung itu!"

Nasihat favorit Yoongi kepada Jihoon.

"Kau tahu, kemarin kullihat dia dan gengnya masuk ruang BK lagi karena berkelahi padahal baru seminggu lalu kau lihat sendiri kan mukanya biru habis berkelahi dengan geng sekolah lain."

"Kau ingin punya kekasih berandalan dan juga mesum macam dia?"

Nah kalo sudah begini Jihoon mana berani menjawab pertanyaan kakaknya. Padahal kalo dipikir-pikir Yoongi itu sebelas duabelas dengan Soonyoung. Sering keluar masuk ruang BK karena membolos pelajaran, merokok, dan berkelahi. Tapi dia tidak ingin adiknya mempunya kekasih seperti sifatnya. Tapi sebenarnya itu dulu sebelum hyungnya pacaran dengan Park Jimin. Park Jimin yang cerewet itu bagaikan pawang untuk hyungnya, Jihoon sampai kaget waktu melihat perubahan hyungnya, kalo kata ibunya seperti preman yang insaf.

Jadi karena sebenarnya Jihoon suka Soonyoung dia ingin merubah si bodoh Kwon itu. Bukan kadi power ranger atau semacamnya tetapi jadi anak baik-baik yang rajin mengikuti pelajaran dan tidak suka berkelahi. Dia ingin seperti Park Jimin yang bisa mengendalikan kenakalan hyungnya.

.

.

.

Dan disinilah dia, di cafe dekat sekolah dengan Soonyoung di depannya. Jangan tanya dimana Yoongi sampai membiarkan adik manisnya bersama Kwon Soonyoung karena sepulang sekolah Yoongi langsung menarik Jimin dari kelasnya untuk pergi kencan.

"Ya bodoh! Kau akan berkelahi sepanjang sisa hidupmu eoh?"

Jihoon menyalak Soonyoung sambil menyentuh atau lebih tepatnya memencet gemas ruam-ruam biru di wajah Soonyoung membuat yang diperlakukan seperti itu meringis.

"Katakan saja kalau kau khawatir, aku tidak apa-apa kok"

"Katanya kau suka padaku" Jihoon mengatakannya sambil mengarahkan pandangannya kearah lain karena tidak ingin melihat Soonyoung. Dia malu guys.

"Segalaksi juga tahu Jihoon" Soonyoung terkekeh melihat ada semburat merah di pipi chubby Jihoon.

"Setidaknya kau harus berubah" Perkataan lirih Jihoon terdengar samar di telinga Soonyoung tapi dia yakin bisa mengkapnya walaupun tidak terlalu jelas.

"Maksudnya?" Kening Soonyoung berkerut tanda tidak mengerti.

"Kalau kau suka aku dan ingin aku jadi kekasihmu setidaknya kau harus jadi anak baik-baik karena hyungku sangat sangsi dengan kelakuanmu".

.

.

.

Perkataan Jihoon yang menyuruhnya untuk berubah terngiang-ngiam terus dikepala Soonyoung. Dia sampai dilema sendiri memkirkannya. Tapi tak di pungkiri kalau soonyoung senang karena lewat perkataan itu setidaknya Jihoon memberikannya kesempatan kan?

Tbc

Hy? Aku baru pertama nulis ff jadi inilah hasilnya hehe. Padahal fav couple itu ChanBaek kok bisa nyasar nulis fic SoonHoon? Entalah sebenarnya aku suka bayangin gimana kalo Jihoon sama Yoongi itu kakak beradik, dan jadilah fic ini. Semoga responnya bagus karena chap 2 siap meluncur hehe. Mohon kritik dan sarannya.

review juseyo~~


	2. Chapter 2

Title : I Got You

Length : Chaptered

Rate : T

Cast : Lee Jihoon, Kwon Soonyoung, (Min) Lee Yoongi, Park Jimin

Support Cast : Member Seventeen

Pairing : SoonHoon, YoonMin

Warning : YAOI, BL, AU, OOC, Brotheship, Friendship, Typo(s).

Disclaimer : FF punya saya, Jihoon milik Soonyoung, dan Soonyoung milik Jihoon.

Summary :

Soonyoung suka Jihoon, tapi hyungnya Jihoon yang namanya Yoongi itu galak sekali, Jihoon juga suka Soonyoung tapi bagaimana caranya untuk mendapat restu Yoongi? Yoongi kan sayang sekali dengan Jihoon.

 **Chap ini lebih panjang dari chap sebelumnya, semoga gak bosan yaa bacanya^^**

If you Don't like please Don't read!

.

.

.

 **Happy Reading~**

Tubuhnya mungil, pasti pas sekali kalau di peluk, wajahnya imut menggemaskan seperti anak puppy, apalagi kalo sudah agyeo duhh rasanya ingin diculik. Belum lagi rambutnya yang seperti gula kapas warna merah muda, matanya yang kalo tersenyum membentuk bulan sabit, pipinya yang chubby dan selalu bersemu merah kalo di goda hihi, bibirnya yang.. "PLAK!"

"Arghhh.." Reflek Soonyoung langsung memegang kepalanya.

"Matamu itu benar-benar minta dicongkel ya?" Yoongi sudah mengangkat tangannya siap memukul kepala Soonyoung lagi.

"Ampun hyung!" Soonyoung langsung berlari sebelum tangan calon kakak iparnya mendarat di kepalanya lagi.

Jihoon yang mendengar ribut-ribut didepan pintu kelasnya langsung tersenyum begitu melihat Yoongi. Jihoon pun berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri Yoongi hyungnya. Jihoon menatap bingung Soonyoung yang lari terbirit-birit dan menghilang di belokan koridor.

"Soonyoung kenapa hyung?"

"Aku melihat saat liurnya hampir menetes karena memperhatikanmu."

Jihoon hanya terkekeh dan ada semburat merah di pipnya.

"Si Kwon itu pasti membayangkan hal-hal kotor." Yoongi melipat tangannya di dada sambil memperhatikan Jihoon yang wajahnya memerah.

"Hei hei kenapa dengan wajahmu?" Yoongi hendak memegang ppi jihoon tapi didahului oleh tangan Jihoon sendiri yang menutupi kedua pipinya.

"Aniyo hyung, ayo kita ke kantin."

Jihoon langsung berjalan menuju arah kantin meninggalkan Yoongi yang kebingungan dengan adiknya sebelum memutuskan mengikuti Jihoon.

.

.

.

Tadi sebenarnya Soonyoung ingin mengajak Jihoon ke kantin seperti biasanya, tapi dia terbengong di depan pintu kelas Jihoon karena sibuk memperhatikan Jihoon yang bercengkrama dengan teman-temannya, saking terpesonanya dengan Jihoon sampai Soonyoung tidak sadar liurnya hampir menetes, benar-benar hampir menetes (astaga Soonyoung malu sekali mengingatnya), dan selanjutnya Soonyoung kaget sekali karena kepalanya digeplak Yoongi si galak yang sialnya hyung dari pujaan hatiya.

"Sial, aku jadi tidak bisa makan siang dengan Jihoon." gumam Soonyoung. Sepertinya dia benar-benar sial padahal ini langkah pertamanya setelah memutuskan berubah demi Jihoon.

Apanya yang langkah pertama, kalau diperhatikan tidak ada yang berubah dari penampilan Soonyoung apalagi cara pikirnya yang tadi hampir saja membuat liurnya menetes. Tapi tekadnya sudah bulat mulai besok Soonyoung harus benar-benar merubah penampilannya dan tentu saja kelakuaanya. Soonyoung harus membuktikan kepada Yoongi bahwa dia tidak main-main menyukai Jihoon. Dan Soonyoung tambah semangat lagi setelah ke-lima temannya mendukung keputusan yang Soonyoung ambil yaitu berubah demi Jihoon.

 **Flashback on**

"Sial sekali kisah cintamu Kwon! Salahmu sendiri menyukai adik Yoongi si mantan preman sekolah." –Seokmin.

"Hey biarpun sudah mantan preman kurasa dia masih bisa menghajar anak kurang ajar yang coba berbuat macam-macam kepada adiknya." –Junhui.

"Haha kalian ingat saat Jungkook coba merayu Jihoon dan hampir menciumnya? Dia langsung menghajar si Jungkook itu hingga hidungnya berdarah-darah." –Mingyu.

"Kupikir dia sudah tidak menghajar orang lagi saat berpacaran dengan Jimin sunbae?" –Seungcheol.

"Hey man, mana bisa dia tidak menghajar orang saat adiknya siap dilecehkan didepan umum?" –Vernon.

"Yak! Teman macam apa kalian ini? Harusnya kalian menyemangatiku bukan menceritakan hal-hal menakutkan tentang hyungnya Jihoon." Soonyoung protes tak tahan mendengar ocehan teman-teman se-gengnya.

"Lagipula aku mendekati Jihoon karena aku menyukainya bukan karena ingin macam-macam apalagi melecehkannya seperti si bocah Jeon sialan itu!" Sambung Soonyoung lagi.

"Kuberitahu, dia itu overprotective mana sudi dia adiknya di dekati preman sekolah macam kau." –Junhui.

"Kurasa dia itu mengidap brother complex." –Seungcheol.

"Kasian sekali kau Kwon." Mingyu menepuk bahu Soongyoung prihatin.

Saat ini mereka ber-enam sedang bersantai di atap sekolah padahal jam pelajaran masih sementara berlangsung. Beginilah rutinitas para preman sekolah yang sama sekali tidak patut dibanggakan. Kalau tidak membolos ya mencari masalah dan berkelahi hingga berakhir di ruang BK. Geng preman sekolah yag isinya namja-namja badboy, playboy, perusuh benar-benar hama dilingkungan sekolah yang harusnya disiplin.

Tapi bagi ke-enam orang ini kalau tidak merusuh masa SMA hanya akan datar-datar saja dan membosankan. Sialnya wajah-wajah para preman sekolah ini setara dengan hallyu star yang terkenal di negara mereka, sehingga biarpun nakal tapi mereka memiliki setidaknya satu fansclub atau bahkan lebih untuk satu orang yang meggilai ketampanan mereka.

"Kau benar-benar menyukainya?" Seokmin yang sedari tadi bermain game di smartphonenya bertanya tanpa mengahlikan pandangannya dari benda persegi tersebut.

"Apa wajahku terlihat main-main?" Tatapan paling datar diberikan Seunyoung kepada Seokmin. Seokmin mengahlikan pandangannya dari smartphonenya dan dihadapkan dengan ekspresi datar Soonyoung.

"Maksudku kau ingin menjadikannya kekasihmu?" Pertanyaan Seokmin dibalas dengan pukulan tepat dikepalanya dari Soonyoung. Seokmin meringis memegangi kepalanya hendak membalas memukul Soonyoung tapi didahului oleh perkataan Vernon.

"Oh ya, soal kau harus berubah yang dibilang Jihoon tempo hari padamu, kau tidak mau mencobanya?"

Soonyoung teringat kembali dengan kejadian dua hari yang lalu saat dia dan Jihoon bertemu di Cafe dekat sekolah. Perkataan Jihoon yang menyuruhnya berubah sampai membuatnya galau semalaman dan berakhir mnceritakannya kepada teman-teman se-gengnya.

"Kalau mendengar ceritamu kemarin saat bertemu dengan Jihoon di Cafe, kurasa rasa sukamu tidak sepihak, bukannya kalau dia juga menyukaimu harusnya dia menerimamu apa adanya bukannya menyuruhmu berubah." Soonyoung mendengus mendengar perkataan Mingyu.

"Aku memang lumayan senang dengan perkataan Jihoon yang artinya ada sedikit harapan untukku. Tapi masalahnya ada pada hyungnya yang galak itu!" Soonyoung menghela nafas.

"Jika cara satu-satunya untuk membuat Jihoon menjadi milikku yaitu dengan berubah menjadi anak baik-baik agar aku pantas dimata hyungnya aku akan melakukannya. Itu karena aku benar-benar menyukainya!" Soonyoung berkata dengan tekad kuat yag tergambar jelas di kedua mata sipitnya. Karena tidak ada reaksi apapun Soonyoung akhirnya memperhatikan ekspresi wajah dari teman-temannya yang ternyata semuanya cengo setelah mendengar perkataannya.

"Wah wahh.. kupikr seorang Kwon Soonyoung tidak akan pernah berbicara seperti itu." Seungcheol orang pertama yang angkat bicara.

"Lihat siapa yang bicara, si mesum Soonyoung ingin berubah menjadi anak baik-baik demi Jihoon yang manis seperti gula kapas" Junhui tak bisa menahan tawanya.

"Apa aku harus mengatakannya kepada Boo-ku agar kabar baik ini menyebar ke seluruh penjuru sekolah?" Vernon ikut-ikutan menggoda Soonyoung.

"Ya! Jangan sampai kau ceritakan kepada kekasih embermu itu!" Seketika semuanya tertawa kecuali Soonyoung tentu saja, karena raut wajah Soonyoung yan panik adalah hiburan bagi teman-temannya yang saat ini bahkan tidak berhenti tertawa.

Tentu saja Soonyoung panik, pasalnya Boo Seungkwan yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah kekasih dari si bule Vernon adalah tukang gosip terpercaya di sekolah ini. Jadi apa saja yang keluar dari mulut Seungkwan sudah pasti menjadi trending topic di sekolah. Bagaimana kalo sampai satu sekolah tau bahwa si badboy ganteng Kwon Soonyoung berubah menjadi goodboy karena mengejar cinta Lee Jihoon. Bisa-bisa fansnya yang banyak itu menangis histeris dan meneror si mungil Jihoon. Katakanlah Soonyoung terlalu narsis tapi itu memang sesuatu yang dia takutkan.

"Ya ya berhenti menertawakanku." Soonyoung kesal karena mereka malah tertawa lebih kencang bahkan Seokmin sempat menyeka air mata disudut matanya. Soonyoung akhirnya menyerah dan membiarkan teman-temannya tertawa sepuasnya dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Okay teman-teman cukup." Seungcheol berkata sambil sedikit terkekeh, menarik nafas dan tiba-tiba wajahnya sudah serius. Yang lain pun mulai berhenti tertawa dan siap mendengarkan apa yang akan disampaikan Seungcheol selanjutnya.

"Kalau kau serius Kwon, aku akan selalu mendukung keputusanmu, karena kalau dipikir jika aku di posisimu saat mengejar Jeonghan sudah pasti aku akan melakukan hal yang sama." –Seungcheol.

"Kurasa aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama jika Boo-ku memiliki kakak se-protective Yoongi sunbae." –Vernon.

"Dan aku pasti sudah insyaf dari dulu kalau hyung Wonwoo chagi itu Yoongi sunbae." –Mingyu.

"Untunglah Minghao anak tunggal." –Junhui.

"Semoga kisah cintaku tak se-rumit kau Kwon." –Seokmin si penyandang status jomblo.

Mereka tertawa lagi setelah mendengar perkataan Seokmin.

"Terimakasih teman-teman dukungan kalian benar-benar berarti bagiku. Syukurlah aku bisa menemukan manfaat berteman bersama kalian." Soonyoung tertawa dengan perkataanya sendiri. Dan bukannya merasa tersinggung yang lainnya malah ikut-ikutan tertawa.

"Berjuanglah Kwon kami akan selalu mendukungmu." –Seungcheol.

 **Flashback End**

Mengingat kembali percakapannya dengan teman-temannya tadi membuat Soonyoung tambah bersemangat. "Lihat saja Lee Jihoon aku pasti bisa mendapatkanmu."

Dan perjuangan Kwon Soonyoung untuk mendapatkan cinta Lee Jihoon serta restu dari Lee Yoongi akan segera dimulai.

.

.

.

TBC

Hy guys..

Bosan gak? Hehe sbnrnya ff ini rencananya di post kemarin tapi karena ada beberapa cast yang aku sempet salah tulis namanya astaga xD dan parahnya nama Soonyoung sempet salah tulis jadi Seunyoong ugh dan beberapa cast lain termasuk temen" se'gengnya Soonyoung ada beberapa juga yang salah. Karena baru beberapa bulan ini suka Seventeen jadi yaa nama aslinya mereka sering lupa" ingat hehe.

Balasan Review :

 **MyNameX,** Waaah kebetulan sekali SoonHoon dan YoonMin hehe. Makasih juga sarannya setelah aku baca lagi emang masih banyak yang salah kapital dan tanda bacanya. Dan soal Soonyoung yang digeplak Yoongi udah tuh diatas wkwk emang tuh anak harus digeplak kplanya biar sadar.

 **Nhy17Boonon,** Semangatin Soonyoung juga yaa biar dia cepet berubah jadi power ranger *eh* jadi anak baik-baik maksudnya :v/

 **Shienya,** Ini sudah di lanjut, semoga suka yaa ^^

 **Yuzuki Chaeri,** Semoga chap dua-nya masih menarik yaa hehe.

 **Sugarydelight,** Tau ihh si Yoongi gak sadar wkwk padahal dianya sendiri pasti mesum juga kalo sama Jimin.

 **Ayam Ungu,** Nah pen-name kamu malah yg bkin saya ngakak wkwk.

 **Ariniencedw,** Waa ketemu ChanBaek shipper hehe. Kesenengan dianya sampe galau semalaman wkwk. Aku demen Soonyoung gara-gara baca ffnya yang kayak kamu bilang ada manis-manisnya gitu wkwk.

 **Boobeepboo,** Ini sudah lanjut chap dua-nya semoga suka yaa. Waa ketemu ChanBaek shipper lagi haha.

 **Oyoyo,** Soonyoung sedang mencoba insyaf wkwk.

 **Uhee,** Ini sudah lanjut semoga suka yaa ^^

Makasih yaaa yang sudah review di chap sebelumnya, kritik dan sarannya sangat membantu. Buat yang follow dan fav juga makasih. Makasih juga buat waktu kalian untuk membaca fic absurd ini, saya sangat menghargainya.

 **Last, Mind to review?**

 **160728**

 **RyeoLHyun**


	3. Chapter 3

Title : I Got You

Length : Chaptered

Rate : T

Cast : Lee Jihoon, Kwon Soonyoung, (Min) Lee Yoongi, Park Jimin

Support Cast : Member Seventeen

Pairing : SoonHoon, YoonMin

Warning : YAOI, BL, AU, OOC, Brotheship, Friendship, Typo(s).

Disclaimer : FF punya saya, Jihoon milik Soonyoung, dan Soonyoung milik Jihoon.

Summary :

Soonyoung suka Jihoon, tapi hyungnya Jihoon yang namanya Yoongi itu galak sekali, Jihoon juga suka Soonyoung tapi bagaimana caranya untuk mendapat restu Yoongi? Yoongi kan sayang sekali dengan Jihoon.

If you Don't like please Don't read!

.

.

.

 **Happy Reading~**

Jihoon baru sampai di depan pintu kelasnya dengan Yoongi yang mengantarnya saat teman-teman sekelasnya malah berlari keluar dari kelas seakan-akan sekolahnya akan dijatuhi bom. Seseorang menyenggol bahu Jihoon dan Jihoon hampir terjungkal kebelakang kalau saja Yoongi tidak menahan tubuhnya. "Ada apa dengan mereka?" Jihoon bergumam.

Seketika koridor sekolah sudah dipenuhi oleh siswa-siswa yang berteriak entah kepada siapa. Dan dari ujung koridor terlihat Seungkwan berlari menhampiri Jihoon "KAU TIDAK AKAN PERCAYA INI JIHOON." Seungkwan ngos-ngosan dengan wajah memerah berteriak di depan Jihoon dan Yoongi. Jihoon mengernyit tidak mengerti "Apa maksudmu?" Yoongi bertanya tak sabar.

"Kwon Soonyoung! Astaga dia berubah Jihoon! Pakaiannya benar-benar rapi dan dia mengendarai ferrari keluaran terbaru." Jihoon masih bingung dengan kehebohan yang sedang terjadi, entah karena Soonyoung berubah atau karena ferrarinya yang membuat Seungkwan begitu bersemangat membicarakannya.

Tiba-tiba saja dari ujung koridor terlihat Soonyoung berjalan dengan santai dan kerumunan siswa-siswa yang memenuhi koridor memberi jalan untuk Soonyoung lewat. Kalau diperhatikan Soonyoung masih orang yang sama tentu saja, hanya ada yang berbeda dari penampilannya. Terakhir yang diingat Jihoon warna rambut Soonyoung itu blonde dan Sonyoung yang berjalan kearahnya adalah Soonyoung dengan rambut hitam pekat yang entah kenapa oxygen serasa menipis di sekeliling Jihoon membuatnya sesak sendiri dan kesusahan bernafas. Rahang Yoongi bahkan serasa akan jatuh saat dengan jelas memperhatikan penampilan Soonyoung yang kini berdiri tepat didepan Jihoon, Yoongi, dan Seungkwan.

Soonyoung dengan rambut hitam, seragam yang rapi dalam artian yang sesungguhnya dan ingatkan Yoongi untuk bertanya kemana semua pierching di telinga bocah Kwon itu.

"Selamat pagi" Dan suara yang keluar dari mulut Soonyoung serta senyuman secerah matahari pagi akhirnya membawa Jihoon kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Se.. selamat pagi Soonyoung-ah" Jihoon dengan wajah memerah dan apa-apaan itu tadi! Jihoon tidak mungkin berubah gagap kan? Jihoon bersumpah Soonyoung dengan warna rambut barunya benar-benar sangat cocok membingkai wajah pemuda itu yang putih dan jangan salahkan Jihoon yang sedikit tergagap karena Soonyoung kenapa malah makin tampan? Kan Jihoon jadi makin klepek-klepek begini.

"Hey Soonyoung kemana semua pierching di telingamu?" Ini Yoongi yang bertanya sudah malas melihat muka memerah adiknya.

"Sudah kutanggalkan, bagaimana menurutmu hyung? Apa aku sudah terlihat seperti anak baik-baik dimatamu?"

"Kau terlihat seperti idiot di mataku." Oh crap. Soonyoung sampai spechless dengan kata-kata calon kakak iparnya, saat Soonyoung tersadar Yoongi sudah berlalu kekelasnya sendiri meninggalkan Jihoon yang menggigit bibir bawahnya entah karena apa.

"Jihoonie bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Kau em.. Oke." Wajah Jihoon benar-benar merah padam.

"Apa aku makin tampan?" Soonyoung dengan jarak yang sangat dekat dengan Jihoon bertanya dengan seringai di wajah tampannya, duhh Jihoon semakin tidak tahan. Jihoon dengan wajah memerah langsung berlari masuk kelas tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Soonyoung.

Soonyoung hanya senyum-senyum saja melihat tingkah Jihoon yang menurutnya menggemakan. Astaga wajahnya imut sekali kalau merah begitu Soonyoung kan jadi makin cinta. Hihi

Kabar tentang berandal Kwon yang pagi ini menggemparkan sekolah dengan perubahan total penampilannya tersebar cepat ke seluruh penjuru sekolah. Terima kasih kepada Boo Seungkwan dan komunitas tukang gosipnya yang membuat semua ini mungkin.

Soonyoung sih mana peduli dengan sekitarnya yang heboh begitu melihat penampilan barunya dan jangan tanyakan kenapa tiba-tiba fansclub dengan nama Komunitas Pecinta Soonyoung atau disingkat KPS menjadi yang paling heboh saat ini.

Yang Soonyoung fokuskan sekarang adalah tujuan utamanya merombak penampilan badboynya menjadi goodboy begini. Soonyoung sudah optimis ingin mendapatkan Jihoon dan mengingat komentar Yoongi yang katanya penampilannya mirip orang idiot sudah pasti Soonyoung harus berusaha lebih keras lagi.

.

.

.

Bel istirahat baru saja berbunyi. Yoongi sedang menguap saat tiba-tiba wajahnya ditimpuk dari arah belakang dan membuatnya benar-benar kaget. "Seperti kuda nil saja!" Terlihat Jimin (pacar Yoongi) sedang berdiri dengan tangan sebelah kanan membawah kotak makanan dan tangan yang satunya lagi memegang buku yang Yoongi yakini sebagai senjata untuk menimpuk wajahnya tadi. Yoongi meringis mengusap wajahnya hampir saja dia mengumpat kalo bukan Jimin penyebabnya.

Jimin menaruh buku di atas meja di belakang tempat duduk Yoongi, sepertinya itu buku milik Seungcheol karena tempat duduk Seungcheol tepat di beakangnya. Jimin menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk di samping Yoongi, meletakkan kotak bekal di atas meja dan membukanya sebelum menatap Yoongi yang memasang wajah mengantuk.

"Ayo dicoba." Senyum Jimin mengembang ketika Yoongi memasukkan sepotong kimbab yang dibawah Jimin kedalam mulutnya. "Enak, kau beli dimana?" Yoongi meringis merasakan lenganya dipukul kuat oleh Jimin. "Aku membuatnya sendiri, pabbo." Jimin cemberut. "Aigo benarkah Jiminnie yang membuatnya? Rasanya benar-benar enak sampai kupikir tidak mungkin Jiminnie yang kasar dan suka memukul ini yang membuatnya." Yoongi menggoda Jimin dengan mencolek-colek dagunya sampai Jimin berteriak dan menggeplak kepalanya. "Auhh! Manis sedikit dong sayang." Pipi Jimin bersemu merah saat Yoongi memanggilnya sayang. Apa-apaan itu alay sekali menurut Jimin. Yeah alay, katakan itu pada pipi merah Jimin yang seperti pantat babon.

"Kau mirip Jihoonie kalau wajahnya sedang merah begitu, hehe mirip pantat babon." Dengan wajah tanpa dosa Yoongi mengucapkan kata-kata itu dan kesekian kalinya Yoongi ditimpuk Jimin. Rasa kantuk Yoongi karena pelajaran sejarah yang menurutya membosankan langsung menguap entah kemana setelah berhasil menggoda Jimin yang wajahnya masih merah entah karena malu atau karena marah.

"Teganya kau mengatakan kekasih dan adikmu seperti itu." Yoongi hanya tertawa-tawa saja melihat tampang Jimin yang menurutnya menggemaskan itu. "Aku bercanda Jiminnie, mana mungkin kekasihku ini mirip pantat babon haha." Jimin diam tidak menanggapi sudah malas digoda Yoongi.

"Kalau Jihoon memang mirip pantat babon hahaha."

Tiba-tiba saja tawa Yoongi berhenti. "Ishh, anak itu! Bisa-bisanya tersipu-sipu gara-gara Kwon Soonyoung sinting itu." Raut wajah Yoongi langsung berubah serius. "Kau yang sinting Yoongi! Kenapa sih tidak biarkan saja Jihoon sama Soonyoung, mereka saling suka kok." Jimin menanggapi.

"Tapi aku tidak suka adikku dengan si Kwon itu! Berandal macam dia tidak pantas untuk adikku." Mood Yoongi beubah drastis karena mengingat Soonyoung. Jimin geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah kekasihnya yang butuh cermin ini.

"Kau tidak berkaca ya? Kau pikir dulu kau seperti apa ha? Berandal, tukang bolos, suka merokok. Kau dulu sama berandalnya dengan Soonyoung yang sekarang. Tapi apa? Kau mencoba berubah demi aku, Kau tidak lihat Soonyoung juga berusaha berubah demi Jihoon. Apa kau tidak paham?

"Kau dan dia sama saja, dulu kau juga berada di posisinya apa kau tidak sadar? Harusnya kau yang paling tau bagaimana rasanya berjuang demi orang yang kau sukai. Harusnya kau yang paling tau bagaimana posisi Soonyoung." Jimin mengelus lengan Yoongi mencoba membuat Yoongi mengerti.

"Aku tahu Jimin, hanya saja Jihoon.. Jihoon dia.. aku tidak bisa melepasnya pada orang yang salah. Aku tidak bisa melihatnya terluka."

"Aku tahu, tapi lihatlah perjuangan Soonyoung, apa kau yakin dia akan menyakiti Jihoon? Kau juga dulunya berandal dan sekarang kau berubah demi aku, dan kau tidak pernah menyakitiku Yoongi." Jimin menatap mata Yoongi memberikan keyakinan. Yoongi menatap mata Jimin dengan keraguan yang terlihat jelas di matanya, Jimin menggenggam tangan kanan Yoongi menautkan jemari Yoongi dengan jemarinya sendiri seolah memberikan keyakinan kepada kekasihnya itu.

"Apa aku boleh menghajarnya jika suatu saat nanti dia menyakiti adikku?"

.

.

.

Jihoon sedang terburu-buru ke toilet dia sudah tidak tahan merasakan desakan di kantung kemihnya. Tapi di pintu masuk toilet Jihoon berpapasan dengan Soonyoung yang tiba-tiba malah menghalangi jalannya. "Hai, Jihoonie." Astaga Jihoon benar-benar tidak tahan, langsung saja Jihoon menabrak Soonyoung yang menghalangi pintu, menerobos masuk dan buru-buru ke salah satu bilik di dalam toilet.

Soonyoung hanya bengong saja melihat Jihon berlari cepat ke salah satu bilik toilet. Beberapa menit kemudian Jihoon keluar dengan wajahnya yang terlihat lega dan sudah enak dipandang. Duhh Jihoon malu sekali sebenarnya langsung saja Jihoon membasuh tangannya dan saat berbalik dia menemukan Soonyoung yang sedang menyeringai. "Hey tadi pagi kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku dan baru saja tidak menjawab sapaanku."

"Oh maaf aku tadi terburu-buru." Jihoon menunduk wajahnya sudah memerah, astaga kenapa wajahnya selalu seperti tomat kalau dengan Soonyoung.

"Gwaenchana, bagaiman dengan pertanyaanku tadi pagi? Apa aku makin tampan?" Soonyoung dengan seringai dibibirnya dengan jarak sedekat ini membuat Jihoon deg-degan. Jihoon mengangkat kepalanya dan memperhatikan wajah Soonyoung yang benar-benar tampan menurutnya.

"Kau makin tampan Soonyoungie, aku sampai mengira kau operasi plastik haha." Tawa Jihoon menggemaskan sekali menurut Soonyoung , lupakan soal operasi plastik yang dituduhkan Jihoon karena wajah Jihoon yang tertawa lebih membutuhkan perhatian. Tidak tau saja dia kalau Jihoon sedang berusaha menutupi kegugupannya.

Soonyoung maju selangkah dan membuat Jihoon mundur selangkah, begitu seterusnya sampai punggung Jihoon menabrak dinding di belakangnya. Astaga Jihoon sedang dipojokkan di toilet oleh Soonyoung! Tangan kanan Soonyoung berada di samping kepalanya dan wajahnya hanya beberapa senti dari wajah Jihoon. Jihoon bersumpah bisa merasakan deru nafas hangat Soonyoung dengan jarak sedekat ini.

"Kau manis sekali Jihoonie." Soonyoung bergumam tepat di depan bibir Jihoon! Bahkan hidung keduanya sudah bersentuhan dan dengan posisi ini Jihoon ingin MATI saja rasanya.

Tangan kiri Soonyoung terangkat mengelus pipi Jihoon mencoba memberikan kenyamanan, dan Jihoon mulai menutup matanya menerima apa saja yang akan Soonyoung lakukan padanya. Namun tiba-tiba saja salah satu pintu toilet terbuka mengagetkan keduanya dan yang keluar dari pintu itu adalah Boo Seungkwan dengan mata membulat dan mulut mengangah mendapati Jihoon yang dihimpit Soonyoung di dinding toilet dengan jarak yang SANGAT DEKAT!

Seungkwan sadar dia baru saja mendapat moment yang akan menggemparkan sekolah lebih dari kabar tadi pagi. Sedangkan Jihoon dan Soonyoung sadar masalah akan datang sebentar lagi.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Haiii guys! Masih ingat dengan ff ini? Duhh baru bisa update skrang maaf yaa. Pusing sendiri sama KRS yang dan tetek bengek daftar ulang kuliah sampe lupa sama ff ini Karena kuliah udah mulai lagi kayaknya bakal ngaret updatenya. Tapi ff ini gak akan dibikin panjang-panjang kok. Maaf lagi kalau ffnya ngebosenin soal.a baru bljar nulis ff smga gak bosen yaa.

Makasih yang udah review di chap sblmnya sampai brtemu di chap selanjutnya ^^~

 **Last, Mind to review?**

 **160819**

 **RyeoLHyun**


	4. Chapter 4

Title : I Got You

Length : Chaptered

Rate : T

Cast : Lee Jihoon, Kwon Soonyoung, (Min) Lee Yoongi, Park Jimin

Support Cast : Member Seventeen

Pairing : SoonHoon, YoonMin

Warning : YAOI, BL, AU, OOC, Brotheship, Friendship, Typo(s).

Disclaimer : FF punya saya, Jihoon milik Soonyoung, dan Soonyoung milik Jihoon.

Summary :

Soonyoung suka Jihoon, tapi hyungnya Jihoon yang namanya Yoongi itu galak sekali, Jihoon juga suka Soonyoung tapi bagaimana caranya untuk mendapat restu Yoongi? Yoongi kan sayang sekali dengan Jihoon.

If you Don't like please Don't read!

.

.

.

 **Happy Reading~**

Soonyoung memojokkan Jihoon di dinding toilet. Soonyoung sadar dengan apa yang dilakukannya saat ini. Dia tidak perduli dengan Yoongi yang bisa saja menghajarnya kalo sampai melihat Jihoon terpojok seperti ini, karena Soonyoung benar-benar ingin sekali mencium Jihoon.

Entalah, rasanya melihat Jihoon tanpa perlawanan seperti ini malah membuat Soonyoung semakin berani. "Kau manis sekali Jihoonie." Soonyoung bergumam tepat di depan bibir Jihoon! Bahkan hidung keduanya sudah bersentuhan. Tangan kiri Soonyoung terangkat mengelus pipi Jihoon, Soonyoung bersumpah jika Jihoon mendorongnya atau apapun untuk menolak tindakannya saat ini Soonyoung akan berhenti mendekat. Tapi saat wajahnya semakin dekat dengan wajah Jihoon, Jihoon malah menutup matanya! Perasaan Soonyoung semakin melambung tinggi.

Bibir Soonyoung sedikit lagi menggapai bibir Jihoon. Soonyoung bahkan sudah menutup matanya saat salah satu bilik toilet terbuka dan yang keluar dari toilet tersebut adalah Boo Seungkwan! Pacar Choi Hansol atau nama bekennya Vernon, teman se-geng Soonyoung. Dan Sengkwan adalah manusia dengan mulut ember yang saat ini sudah berlari keluar dari toilet sambil berteriak setelah melihatnya yang memojokkan Jihoon di dinding toilet.

.

.

.

Soonyoung sempat speechless sebelum tersadar dan berlari keluar toilet berniat mengejar Seungkwan yang sudah menghilang di ujung koridor. Soonyoung terus berlari mengejar Seungkwan.

Astaga! Soonyoung panik sekali bagaimana akhir hidupnya jika Yoongi tahu apa yang dilakukannya pada Jihoon. Bisa-bisa Soonyoung dihajar seperti Jungkook. Sementara itu Seungkwan bersembunyi di ruangan kosong dekat belokan koridor dan baru saja melihat Soonyoung terus berlari mencarinya tanpa menengok ke dalam ruangan tempat persembunyian Seungkwan.

Sengkwan ngos-ngosan dengan wajah memerah. "Astaga! Aku tidak percaya mereka berciuman di toilet!" Seungkwan mengeluarkan ponsel keluaran terbaru pemberian Hansol dari sakunya dan membuka grup chat sekolah dan mulai mengetik sesuatu di layar touchscreennya.

.

.

.

Jihoon terbengong dan otaknya masih memproses kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Terakhir yang diingatnya Soonyoung akan menciumnya! Dia yakin bibir mereka bahkan belum menyatu saat teriakan Seungkwan terdengar dan Soonyoung yang berlari mengejar Seungkwan, meniggalkannya sendiri di toilet dengan wajah merah dan cengo seperti orang bodoh.

"Gawat bagaimana ini kalau sampai hyung dengar!" Jihoon panik sendiri. Ponsel di sakunya bergetar, dan saat Jihoon membuka lookscreennya terdapat notification dari grup chat sekolah. Jihoon membulatkan matanya.

.

.

.

 **Boo Seungkwan**

 **Breaking News!**

 **Kwon Soonyoung dan Lee Jihoon berciuman di toilet lantai 1.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoongi mengumpat keras-keras setelah membaca isi dari grup chat sekolah yang membicarakan tentang ciuman Soonyoung dan Jihoon di toilet.

"Sialan! Dimana Kwon Soonyoung?" Yoongi berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan keluar kelas dengan langkah lebar-lebar.

Grup chat sekolah langsung ramai sedetik setelah Boo Seungkwan menyampaikan berita yang menggegerkan sekolah mereka. Saat ini masih jam istirahat dan sekolah menjadi sangat ribut dengan teriakan bahkan ada yang sudah menangis histeris.

"Apa mereka berpacaran?"

"Sialan! Jihoon merebut Soonyoung dariku.. hiks."

"Apa mereka sudah lama berkencan?"

"Jangan-jangan mereka sudah sering bertemu dan berciuman di toilet!"

Yoongi menggeram dengan wajah memerah mendengar komentar-komentar para siswa yang berkumpul di koridor. Yoongi semakin melajukan langkahnya mencari Soonyoung. Yoongi melewati lapangan dan melihat surai hitam legam Soonyoung di seberang lapangan sepak bola. Yoongi langsung berlari kearah Soonyoung.

.

.

.

Soonyoung masih sibuk mencari Seungkwan, bahkan keringat sudah membasahi kemeja sekolahnya. Saat tiba dipinggir lapangan, Soonyoung terkaget seseorang menarik kerah kemejanya dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Soonyoung tidak sempat melihat wajah orang yang menarik kerahnya karena ketika tubuh Soonyoung berbalik kepalan tangan orang tersebut sudah melayang kearah wajahnya dan telak mengenai hidungnya. Soonyoung langsung jatuh ke tanah dan Yoongi yang adalah pelaku pemukulan tersebut langsung menarik kerah Soonyoung dan menghajarnya tanpa ampun.

.

.

.

"Yoongi berkelahi dengan Soonyoung di lapangan!"

Setela kabar itu terdengar oleh telinga Jimin, Jimin langsung bergegas dan pergi ke lapangan. Setibanya di sana Jimin tidak dapat melihat Yoongi dan Soonyoung karena banyaknya orang yang mengerumuni mereka. Jimin memaksa menerobos kerumunan tersebut dan sangat terkejut begitu melihat Soonyoung terkapar dengan Yoongi yang menduduki perutnya dan mengangkat kepalan tangannya siap memukuli Soonyoung lagi. Jimin bergegas menhan tangan Yoongi sebelum mendarat di wajah Soonyoung.

"Cukup Yoongi! Hentikan." Jimin dengan wajah panik luar biasa menggenggam erat tangan kanan Yoongi. Soonyoung sudah tak karuan lagi wajahya. Yoongi berdiri begitu Jimin menarik tangannya. Sementara itu Jihoon keluar dari kerumunan dengan wajah penuh airmata dan segera menghampiri Soonyoung yang meringis kesakitan dan tidak bergerak.

"Soonyoung! Soonyoung-ie gwaenchana?.. hiks." Jihoon berjongkok mengangkat wajah Soonyoung meletakannya di pahanya. Jihoon seenggukan mentap Yoongi yang memalingkan wajahnya.

Seungcheol, Seokmin dan Mingyu yang baru tiba langsung mengangkat tubuh Soonyoung dan membopongnya ke ruang kesehatan. Jihoon juga beranjak ingin mengikuti mereka tapi tangannya ditahan seseorang dan ketika Jihoon membalikkan badannya manik sipit Jihoon bertemu dengan manik sipit hyungnya Yoongi. Yoongi tidak mengatakan apa-apa ketika Jihoon malah menghempaskan tangannya dan berlalu begitu saja mengikuti Seungcheol, Seokmin, dan Mingyu.

Yoongi hanya diam di tempatnya melihat kepergian Jihoon yang bahkan tidak ingin melihat wajahnya. Sentuhan di pundaknya membuat Yoongi memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Jimin yang sedari tadi diam menyaksikan di sampingnya.

"Apa aku keterlaluan, Jim?" Yoongi dengan wajahnya yang menyiratkan kekhawatiran bertanya dengan wajah memelas kepada Jimin.

"Kenapa dia bahkan tidak ingin melihat wajah hyungnya sendiri?" Jimin hannya menghela napas dan menarik Yoongi pergi dari lapangan meninggalkan kerumunan siswa yang mulai membubarkan diri.

.

.

.

Soonyong terbaring di ranjang ruang kesehatan dan kini sedang di obati oleh Jihoon yang bersikeras ingin dia sendiri yang mengobati Soonyoung. Jihoon masih seengukan mengolesi kapas dengan alkohol dan mulai membersihkan luka-luka diwajah Soonyoung. Tangan Soonyoung terangkat menghapus airmata di pipi Jihoon. "Aku baik-baik saja." Tersenyum walaupun berakhir meringis karena luka-luka di wajahnya.

"Mianhae soonyoung-ah, hyungku keterlaluan sekali."

"Aniyo, aku yang terlalu lancang padamu, aku yang salah."

"Tapi.. tapi..!"

"Gwaenchana,ini adalah bagian dari perjuanganku Jihoon." Tersenyum lagi meyakinkan Jihoon bahwa dia tidak apa-apa.

"Kalau begitu diam dulu ya, aku obati." Jihoon menghapus airmatanya dan mulai menyentuhkan kapas beralkohol tersebut ke wajah Soonyoung. Sungcheol, Seokmin, dan Mingyu hanya diam sedari tadi sebelum keluar dari ruangantersebut memberikan privasi untuk keduanya.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Hyyy! Maaf yaa ngaret banget. Ternyata tugas kuliah lebih banya dari yg di perkirakan, hehe. Ini ngetiknya ngebut jdi maaf klo ada typo. Mungkin 2 smpe 3 chap lagi bakal end biar gak panjang-panjang. Di usahain chap brikutnya update minggu ini. Semoga gak bosen yaa..! maaf klo penulisannya masih jelek soal.a ini ff prtama, hehe.

Makasih yang udah review chap sblumnya! Respon kalian buat saya semangat lanjutinnya. Sampai ketemu di chap slnjutnya ^^~

 **Last, Mind to review?**

 **160907**

 **RyeoLHyun**


	5. Chapter 5

Title : I Got You

Length : Chaptered

Rate : T

Cast : Lee Jihoon, Kwon Soonyoung, (Min) Lee Yoongi, Park Jimin

Support Cast : Member Seventeen

Pairing : SoonHoon, YoonMin

Warning : YAOI, BL, AU, OOC, Brotheship, Friendship, Typo(s).

Disclaimer : FF punya saya, Jihoon milik Soonyoung, dan Soonyoung milik Jihoon.

Summary :

Soonyoung suka Jihoon, tapi hyungnya Jihoon yang namanya Yoongi itu galak sekali, Jihoon juga suka Soonyoung tapi bagaimana caranya untuk mendapat restu Yoongi? Yoongi kan sayang sekali dengan Jihoon.

If you Don't like please Don't read!

 **Happy Reading~**

"Kasihan sekali Soonyoung, baru hari pertama berjuang saja sudah dipukuli." Seokmin angkat bicara setelah keluar dari ruang kesehatan.

"Semoga anak itu tidak menyerah karena sekali mendapat hajaran dari Yoongi. Ayo kita ambilkan tasnya." Seungcheol berbelok ke arah kelas Soonyoung diikuti Seokmin dan Mingyu.

.

.

.

"YA! Hansol-ie kenapa menyeretku!?" Seungkwan berjalan setengah berlari karena Hansol menyeretnya dengan kasar menuju atap sekolah. "Hansol-ie, sakit.." Seungkwan meringis mencoba melepas cengkraman Hansol di lengan kanannya. Setelah mengirim chat yang isinya tentang kabar ciuman Soonyoung dan Jihoon di toilet, Seungkwan belum keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya sebelum Hansol datang dan tanpa kata langsung menyeretnya dengan kasar seperti ini.

Setelah menaiki tangga yang cukup banyak dengan susah payah, Hansol langsung menghempaskan cengkramannya di lengan Seungkwan membuat Seungkwan mengadu kesakitan memegangi lengannya yang memerah. Seungkwan menatap takut-takut Hansol yang berdiri di hadapannya. Tatapan tajam Hansol membuat Seungkwan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau tau apa yang terjadi akibat perbuatanmu?" Pelan tapi menusuk, suara Hansol membuat bulu roma Seungkwan berdiri.

"Seungkwan! Apa yang sudah kukatakan tentang berhenti membuat kekacauan!? Kau membuat Soonyoung di hajar Yoongi sunbae dan sekarang dia ada di ruang kesehatan!" Amarah Hansol tak bisa ditahan lagi membuatnya membentak Seungkwan. Seungkwan yang dibentak kaget karena Hansol bahkan memanggilnya Seungkwan, bukan Boo yang menjadi panggilan kesayangan Hansol. Seungkwan sadar Hansol marah besar kali ini. Dan mendengar Soonyoung di ruang kesehatan tanpa sadar membuat matanya memanas.

Sadar akan keterkejutan Seungkwan membuat Hansol merutuki dirinya sendiri karena sudah lepas kendali dan tanpa sengaja membentak Seungkwan. Hansol mendekat dan memeluk tubuh sintal kekasihnya yang bergetar.

"Hiks.. mian Hansol-ie aku tidak bermaksud begitu, kupikir.. hiks itu kabar baik untuk sekolah kita." Seungkwan seenggukan membenamkan wajahnya didada semi bidang Hansol. Hansol yang tidak tega melihat kekasihnya yang biasanya ceria kini menangis dihadapannya semakin mendekapnya erat. "Mian.. hiks aku membuat sahabatmu dipukuli hyungnya Jihoon. Hiks.." Hansol mengusap kepala Seungkwan mencoba menenangkan kekasihnya. Cukup lama keduanya berpelukan sampai Hansol melepas dekapannya, menghapus airmata seungkwan dan mengecup keningnya sebelum menariknya pergi dari atap. "Ayo, kau harus minta maaf pada Soonyoung."

.

.

.

Jihoon selesai membersihkan dan mengobati luka-luka di wajah Soonyoung. Kini mereka berdua sedang duduk di ranjang ruang kesehatan.

"Soonyoung, apa kau membenci Yoongi hyung?"

"Aniya, mana mungkin aku membenci hyungmu. Dia menjagamu dengan baik."

"Apa kau akan menyerah?"

Soonyoung menatap Jihoon lama, mengamati ekspresi wajah orang yang dikasihinya sebelum menggenggam tangan mungilnya.

"Aku terlalu menyukaimu sampai tidak mungkin menyerah secepat ini Jihoon." Tersenyum menatap lembut Jihoon dan meremas tangan mungilnya memberikan keyakinan. Ditatapi seperti itu oleh Soonyoung membuat wajah Jihoon memerah. Dan ditambah dengan ucapan manis Soonyoung membuat Jihoon serasa di atas angin. Hihi biarkan Jihoon berimajinasi.

'KLEK'

Pintu ruang kesehatan terbuka, Seungkwan masuk dengan Hansol di belakangnya menutup pintu kembali. Seungkwan mendekati ranjang tempat Soonyoung dan Jihoon duduk. Saat ini di ruang kesehatan hanya mereka saja, karena si dokter muda penjaga, pergi keluar setelah Jihoon memaksa ingin mengobati luka-luka Soonyoung sendiri.

Seungkwan menunduk tidak berani menatap keduanya. Tangan hangat seseorang menggenggam jemarinya lembut membuatnya menoleh hanya untuk melihat Hansol yang mengangguk meyakinkan. Jihoon dan Soonyoung hanya melihat tanpa membuka suara. Ketika mengangkat kepalanya pandangan Seungkwan mengarah pada wajah Soonyoung yang babak belur.

"M-mianhae Soonyoung-ah.. Jihoon-ah.. hiks." Airmata yang ditahannya sejak masuk keruangan ini akhirnya tumpah begitu melihat keadaan Soonyoung. Hansol mengusap punggung kekasihnya yang bergetar, genggaman tagannya mengerat seolah memberikan kekuatan.

Sementara itu Soonyoung sebenarnya kesal kepada Seungkwan. Harusnya dia tidak menyebar berita itu! Bahkan dia dan Jihoon tidak berciuman, astaga!

"Semuanya sudah terjadi Seungkwan-ah," Soonyoung sudah pasrah dengan keadaan saat ini, mau bagaimana lagi kan sudah terjadi percuma di sesali.

"Mian, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu dipukuli hiks.. hyungnya Jihoon. Hiks.. Soonyoung-ah maafkan aku. Seharusnya aku tidak menyebarkan berita tentang kalian yang berciuman." Seungkwan seenggukan merasa sangat bersalah.

Hening sesaat, tidak ada yang bersuara. Yang terdengar hanya suara isak tangis Seungkwan.

"Emm..anu.. Seungkwan-ah, sebenarnya kami tidak berciuman karena kau keburu memergoki kami." Jihoon yang dari tadi diam akhirnya angkat bicara dengan wajah memerah mencoba meluruskan kesalahpahaman yang terjadi.

"Eoh.." Seungkwan cengo.

"Iya! Kami bahkan belum ciuman dan kau malah langsung lari dan menyebarkan berita itu." Soonyoung mendengus, kesal juga karena belum sempat mencium Jihoon.

"Boo, kenapa kau bilang mereka berciuman?" Hansol bertanya kepada Seungkwan.

"Habis! aku melihatnya dari belakang, Soonyoung menghimpit tubuh Jihoon di dinding toilet dan wajah mereka begitu dekat, jadi kupikir mereka sedang berciuman." Mencicit pada kata terakhir, Seungkwan mendesah dan merasa semakin bersalah karena menyebarkan berita yang tidak benar.

"Makanya jangan asal saja menyebar berita." Kesal Soonyoung.

"Mian." Seungkwan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Sudahlah Soonyoung-ie, Seungkwan kan sudah meminta maaf, lagipula dia tidak bermaksud begitu sampai kau dipukuli hyungku, iyakan Seungkwan-ah?"

"Ne Jihoon-ie, kupikir ini berita bagus, aku tidak tau kalau hyungmu akan menghajar Soonyoung." Seungkwan menghapus air matanya.

"Yasudah kumaafkan! Lain kali jangan begini lagi, jangan menyebarkan sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya diketahui publik." Soonyoung masih setengah kesal menceramahi Seungkwan yang sudah tidak menangis lagi dan malah melingkarkan tangannya di lengan Hansol. "Yaa.. tidak seru dong!"

"Ya! Kau ini!" hansol mencubit gemas hidung Seungkwan yang mancung ke dalam membuat Seungkwan memukul tangan Hansol.

Jihoon dan soonyoung menatap iri sepasang kekasih yang selalu mengumbar kemesraan di mana saja ini. Sadar ditatapi oleh Jihoon dan Soonyoung, Hansol berdehem kemudian mendekati Soonyoung dan menepuk bahunya pelan. "Semangat ya Soonyoung, sekali lagi maaf atas kelakuan kekasihku yang centil ini, arghhh.." Seungkwan mencubit pinggang Hansol karena tidak terima dikatai centil. ".. semoga kalian cepat jadian." Hansol meringis memegang pinggangnya yang baru saja dihampiri jemari lentik Seungkwan. Jihoon dan Soonyoung tertawa melihat keduanya. Tertawa setengah iri guys haha.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang." Jihoon melepas sepatunya dan berjalan memasuki rumah. Hendak menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya, Jihoon mendengus melihat Yoongi bersidekap di dekat tangga.

"Jihoon-ie, hyung ingin bicara."

"Aku capek hyung." Jihoon melangkah melewati Yoongi, menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

"Kau sedang tidak menghindari hyungmu kan?" Yoongi menghela napas, alih-alih mendapat jawaban yang terdengar hanyalah bantingan pintu dari kamar Jihoon. Yoongi mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ibunya yang sedari tadi mengamati dari balik dapur menghampiri Yoongi.

"Waeyo? Apa Jihoon-ie ngambek lagi? Kau tidak membelikannya es krim?" Yoongi mendengus berbalik menuju kamarnya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan ibunya. "Kenapa dengan mereka?" bingung sendiri melihat kelakuan anak-anaknya.

.

.

.

Tok.. tok.. tok..

"Jihoon-ie buka pintunya, hyung mau bicara."

Jihoon menatap datar pintu kamarnya berpikir sejenak untuk berpura-pura tidur saja, atau membuka pintu kamarnya dan bertemu dengan hyungnya yang rencananya akan Jihoon hindari. Ketukan di pintu kamarnya tidak berhenti dan akhirnya dengan malas Jihoon beranjak dari kasurnya dan membukakan pintu.

"Waeyo hyung?" Jihoon membuka sedikit pintu kamarnya dan menyembulkan kepalanya saja.

"Boleh hyung masuk?"

Jihoon akhirnya membuka lebar pintu kamarnya mempersilahkan Yoongi masuk.

"Apa kau marah dengan hyung karena kejadian tadi di sekolah?"

Jihoon bungkam.

"Hyung tidak suka kau dengan Soonyoung."

"Wae?" Kini keduanya berdiri berhadapan, Jihoon menatap tepat di mata Yoongi.

"Kau tau kan Jihoon, dia itu berandalan! Dia menciummu di toilet sekolah? Yang benar saja, memang hubungan kalian apa sampai berani-beraninya dia menciummu." Yoongi mendengus meremehkan.

"Kami tidak berciuman hyung. Kenapa hyung selalu memojokkan Soonyoung dan menjelek-jelekkannya seperti itu? Dia baik padaku, apa hyung tidak lihat dia berubah demi aku?"

"Dia hanya memanfaatkanmu!" Bentak Yoongi. Jihoon kaget, untuk pertama kalinya Yoongi membentaknya. Mata Jihoon mulai berkaca-kaca. "Dia hanya akan menyakitimu Jihoon, Hyung tidak ingin kau di sakiti olehnya." Nafas Yoongi naik turun emosi mulai menguasainya.

"Hyung tidak bisa berkata seperti itu tentang Soonyoung!" Habis sudah kesabaran jihoon. "Aku menyukainya hyung, kenapa hyung malah memukul Soonyoung! Hiks.."

Isakan Jihoon menyadarkannya, Yoongi merasakan sakit di hatinya begitu melihat adik yang dia jaga agar tidak ada seorang pun yang membuatnya menangis malah menjatuhkan airmatanya dan itu disebabkan oleh dirinya sendiri.

".. kenapa hyung melakukan ini padaku hiks.. apa aku tidak boleh menyukai seseorang?"

Yoongi benar-benar membenci dirinya sendiri yang membuat adik kecilnya menangis seenggukan. Yoongi berjalan mendekati Jihoon dan mendekapnya, tangisan pilu Jihoon yang teredam di dadanya menyakiti hatinya. Dia paling tidak bisa melihat Jihoon menangis, apalagi itu karena dirinya. Damn! Yoongi menyesal.

"Mianhae Jihoon-ah, bukan maksud hyung mengekangmu seperti ini, Hyung menyayangimu. Tapi hyung mohon jangan dengan Soonyoung." Penawaran terakhir Yoongi dibalas dengan pukulan telak di dadanya.

"Aku cuma menyukai Soonyoung! Aku maunya Soonyoung!" Pukulan-pukulan terus dilayangkan Jihoon ke tubuh Yoongi yang mendekapnya erat. "Pokoknya Soonyoung!" teriak Jihoon final. Yoongi menghela napas, merenggangkan pelukannya pada tubuh Jihoon.

"Arraseo, arraseo.." Yoongi menyerah. Jihoon bersorak girang.

Lenyap sudah kesedihannya, Jihoon membalas pelukan erat hyungnya, dan mengusapkan wajahnya di baju Yoongi, sedangkan Yoongi hanya dapat merelakan bajunya yang kini penuh dengan airmata dan ingus Jihoon. Ew..

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Holaaa~ akhirnya bisa update cepet hehe.. semoga suka yaa chap ini. Dan chap depan rencananya adalah chap terakhir untuk fic ini. Mohon berikan review kalian ttng cerita ini sependek apapun itu bisa membuat saya semangat haha xD Makasih yang udah review di chap sebelumnya, saya sangat menghargainya^^

 **Last, Mind to review?**

 **160911**

 **RyeoLHyun**


	6. Chapter 6 (END)

Title : I Got You

Length : Chaptered

Rate : T

Cast : Lee Jihoon, Kwon Soonyoung, (Min) Lee Yoongi, Park Jimin

Support Cast : Member Seventeen

Pairing : SoonHoon, YoonMin

Warning : YAOI, BL, AU, OOC, Brotheship, Friendship, Typo(s).

Disclaimer : FF punya saya, Jihoon milik Soonyoung, dan Soonyoung milik Jihoon.

Summary :

Soonyoung suka Jihoon, tapi hyungnya Jihoon yang namanya Yoongi itu galak sekali, Jihoon juga suka Soonyoung tapi bagaimana caranya untuk mendapat restu Yoongi? Yoongi kan sayang sekali dengan Jihoon.

If you Don't like please Don't read!

 **Happy Reading~**

Pagi yang indah dan sangat sayang dilewatkan kalau hanya bermalas-malasan saja.

Dan pagi ini entah kenapa Jihoon yang biasanya malas bangun pagi (karena turunan keluarga) memaksa membuka kedua mata sipitnya untuk menyapa indahnya mentari pagi yang sudah mengintip dari celah gorden dalam kamarnya.

Jihoon sangat bersemangat untuk memulai hari ini. Senyuman terus menghiasi wajah si mungil bungsu keluarga Lee ini. Beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, Jihoon langsung menuju kamar mandi dan segera bersiap-siap untuk ke sekolah.

Duhh bagaimana si mungil Jihoon tidak bersemangat kalau mengingat adegan drama tadi malam yang dilakoni oleh Jihoon dan hyungnya Yoongi, yang berakhir dengan Jihoon menangis dan Yoongi yang akhirnya menyerah membuat sang adik menjauh dari Soonyoung. Yoongi juga sudah pasrah dan menyetujui keinginan adiknya untuk berhubungan lebih dekat dengan Soonyoung. *ciyee

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi eomma, selamat pagi appa.." Sapa Jihoon kelewat antusias kepada orang tuanya di meja makan.

"Wahhh Jihoon-ie tumben semangat sekali pagi ini. Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" Kaget ibunya setelah Jihoon memberikan ciuman selamat pagi untuknya.

"Loh, Yoongi hyung mana?" Tak mengindahkan pertanyaan ibunya, Jihoon malah terfokus pada bangku kosong yang seharusnya diduduki Yoongi.

"Sudah pergi duluan kesekolah katanya ada yang mau diurusi."

Ucapan ayahnya membuat Jihoon bingung, apa yang diurus hyung pemalasnya sampai harus pagi-pagi ke sekolah?

Apa ini berhubungan dengan ucapannya tadi malam? Apa Yoongi menghindarinya? Apa mungkin hyungnya cuma bercanda saat mengatakan menyetujui hubungan Jihoon dan Soonyoung? Jihoon jadi gelisah sendiri jadinya.

.

.

.

"Ya! Kwon Soonyoung!"

Soonyoung menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Yoongi bersidekap sambil bersandar di dinding dekat wastafel. Btw mereka sedang ada di toilet sekarang. Soonyoung mengumpat dalam hati, kenapa sekarang dia harus bertemu dengan Yoongi yang kemarin menghajarnya habis-habisan.

Soonyoung hanya mematung di tempatnya berdiri. Kemudian Yoongi berjalan mendekat kearahnya. Tanpa disadari Soonyoung sudah berkeringat dingin.

"N-ne hyung, waeyo?"

Saling berhadapan, Yoongi mengamati dari dekat bagaimana rupa si bocah Kwon yang membuat adiknya klepek-klepek.

Ditatapi dari kaki sampai kepala begitu membuat Soonyoung menelan ludah gugup.

'Apa-apaan ini! Kenapa dia menatapku begitu' Soonyoung merutuk dalam hati, kenapa pula toilet pria sekarang ini hanya mereka berdua saja! Kalau Soonyoung dipukuli lagi kan bisa gawat.

Bukannya tidak bisa melawan, tapi masa Soonyoung harus memukuli calon kakak iparnya. Bisa-bisa Soonyoung di blacklist dari daftar calon adik ipar yang baik dan benar. *ngawur

Yoongi masih mengamati Soonyoung dari dekat dan mengambil kesimpulan bawah mata adiknya terlalu sipit sampai sebegitu sukanya pada Soonyoung. Wkwk

"Kalau sampai aku melihat Jihoon terluka maupun menangis karena dirimu Kwon, kau rasakan sendiri apa yang akan kulakukan nanti."

Suara dingin Yoongi membuat bulu kuduk Soonyoung berdiri.

"..err Yoongi hyung, apa maksudmu?"

Yoongi memutar bola matanya malas.

"Pokoknya pacari adikku sekarang juga!"

Setelah mengatakan itu Yoongi langsung berbalik keluar dari toilet itu meninggalkan Soonyoung terdiam dengan mulut mengangah melihat kepergian Yoongi.

Beberapa menit kemudian masih dengan wajah bodohnya, otak Soonyoung memproses apa maksud dari perkataan Yoongi. Sedetik kemudian terdengar seruan "YES!" dari dalam toilet laki-laki yang mana terdengar sampai keluar koridor dan mengundang tanda tanya dari beberapa siswa yang lewat disitu.

.

.

.

Langkah kaki pendek Jihoon membawahnya kedepan sebuah kelas yang tak asing lagi baginya. Mata sipitnya mengamati seisi kelas guna mencari seseorang yang membuatnya gelisah pagi ini. Siapa lagi kalo bukan hyungnya Yoongi.

"Emm.. Kihyun sunbae, Yoongi hyung pergi kemana?" Jihoon bertanya pada lelaki tinggi yang merupakan salah satu teman hyungnya ketika tidak melihat sosok Yoongi di dalam kelas.

"Eoh kurasa tadi dia ke toilet."

"Baiklah sunbae, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu."

.

.

.

 _"_ _Kalau sampai aku melihat Jihoon terluka maupun menangis karena dirimu Kwon, kau rasakan sendiri apa yang akan kulakukan nanti."_

Suara dingin ini Jihoon mengenalnya. Terdengar samar tapi cukup jelas dan terdengar dari dalam toilet.

 _"_ _..err Yoongi hyung, apa maksudmu?"_

E-eh, ini kan suara Soonyoung. Jihoon menghentikan langkahnya di depan pintu masuk toilet.

 _"_ _Pokoknya pacari adikku sekarang juga!"_

Mata Jihoon membulat. Jantungnya serasa akan melompat keluar saat mendengar suara Yoongi. Ya Jihoon yakin itu suara hyungnya.

Terdengar derap langkah seseorang yang sepertinya akan keluar dari toilet. Buru-buru Jihoon masuk ke pintu di sebelah toilet pria yang tak lain adalah toilet wanita dan bersembunyi di sana.

Setelah yakin Yoongi sudah pergi Jihoon keluar dari tempat itu dan syukurlah karena tidak ada yang memergokinya sedang sembunyi di toilet wanita. Kan bisa panjang urusannya.

Nah Jihoon sendiri bingung kenapa dia sembunyi dari Yoongi.

 _"_ _YES!"_ Seruan yang berasal dari toilet pria, Ia yakin pasti itu suara Soonyoung. Setelahnya Jihoon beranjak dari dari tempat itu dengan wajah merah padam.

.

.

.

Sepanjang hari itu dihabiskan Jihoon dengan menghindari Soonyoung. Bahkan Yoongi sendiri heran kenapa Jihoon menolak ajakan pulang bareng yang ditawari Soonyoung, padahal sudah jelas kalau Yoongi sendiri tidak akan melarang.

Jihoon jadi labil karena mendengar percakapan antara Soonyoung dan Yoongi yang tidak sengaja didengarnya. Ia senang karena Yoongi ternyata meminta Soonyoung untuk setiap kali melihat wajah Soonyoung, Ia tidak bisa menghindari rasa mulas seolah-oleh ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang akan keluar dari perutnya; dan berakhir dengan rasa grogi dan tidak tahan tiap melihat wajah Soonyoung.

Malamnya pun Jihoon hanya menghabiskan waktu dengan berguling-guling tidak jelas di atas kasurnya. Mengingat Yoongi yang sudah tidak melarang lagi Jihoon untuk dekat dengan Soonyoung, Jihoon jadi berpikir bagaimana kalo nanti dia pacaran dengan Soonyoung.

Ughh membayangkannya saja sudah membuat wajah Jihoon merah tak karuan.

 _Drrt.. Drrrtt.. Drrrttt_

Getaran yang berasal dari handphone Jihoon mengahlikan atensinya. Ia mengernyit saat melihat panggilan masuk dari Soonyoung.

"Halo.."

 _"_ _Halo Jihoon.."_

"H-halo Soonyoung."

 _"_ _Kupikir kau sudah tidur. Hehe.."_

"Ada apa?"

 _"_ _E-eh, tidak sih hanya rindu suaramu."_

Astaga, Jihoon langsung menenggelamkan wajahnya kebantal menahan agar mulutnya tidak berteriak.

"A-apaan sih kau ini, tadi kan kita ketemu di sekolah." Jihoon menjawab terbata.

 _"_ _Tapi aku tidak puas dengar suaramu, kau juga tidak mau diajak pulang bersamaku tadi."_ Jihoon tidak percaya Soonyoung sedang merengek padanya.

"Yasudah kan, sekarang sudah dengar suaraku. Ish dasar gombal."Jawab Jihoon tidak sadar membuat pout dibibirnya.

 _"_ _Hahaha.. Aku tidak sedang menggombal Ji, aku juga kangen orangnya sih bukan cuma suaranya."_

Ji? Apa-apaan itu.

Tapi Jihoon suka.

"Ish, bohong. Padahal kan tadi kita sudah ketemu."

 _"_ _Aku serius Jihoon."_

Uhhh.. mau dong diseriusi, pikir Jihoon ngawur.

"Yasudah kan sudah dengar suaraku."

 _"_ _Tapi belum lihat wajahmu."_

"Nanti besok kan ketemu."

 _"_ _Baiklah."_

Ada jeda beberapa saat, Jihoon meresapi keadaan dimana ia merasakan Soonyoung berada disampingnya padahal tidak. Hanya terdengar deru napas Soonyoung yang begitu tenang dan membuat Jihoon nyaman. Jihoon suka perasaan ini. Jihoon suka sekali.

Jihoon suka sekali Soonyoung.

 _"_ _Tidurlah Jihoon. Besok aku benar-benar ingin melihatmu."_

'Deg deg'

Duhh Jihoon kok jadi deg degan.

"Eum, kau juga tidurlah Soonyoung."

 _"_ _Selamat tidur Ji, Emm.. A-aku sayang kamu."_

"A-aku juga sayang kamu."

'Tut tut tut'

Jihoon buru-buru memutus panggilannya.

Setelahnya Jihoon berguling tak karuan dikasur, wajahnya merah padam. Jihoon senang sekali. Dia tak sabar bertemu Soonyoung besok.

'BUGH'

"Aduuuh!"

"Jihoon-ie, kau kenapa?" Terdengar teriakan ibu Jihoon dari bawah.

"Tidak apa-apa eomaaa..."

Saking semangatnya Jihoon sampai terlempar dari kasur.

.

.

.

"Hai Jihoon, sudah lama menunggu?"

Jihoon berbalik dan menemukan Soonyoung yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

Ini sudah sebulan sejak mereka telfonan malam itu. Esoknya saat mereka bertemu di sekolah, Soonyoung mengajak Jihoon makan berdua di atap sekolah. Saling berbagi senyuman dan esoknya lagi, Soonyoung sudah berani menggandeng tangan Jihoon. Walaupun keduanya belum resmi, tapi berjalan berdampingan tanpa ada yang memprotes membuat keduanya nyaman.

Soonyoung benar-benar berubah sekarang. Dia menjadi lebih rajin belajar dan penampilannya rapi sekali. Rapi pun tak bisa disebut cupu, karena kalau Soonyoung jatuhnya malah keren sekali di mata sipit Jihoon.

Soonyoung juga sudah berhenti merokok, dan ikut tawuran. Tidak masuk keluar ruang BP lagi.

Jihoon senang, Soonyoung rela berubah untuknya. Untuk mendapat restu hyungnya Yoongi.

Dan sekarang, keduanya berada di atap sekolah. Jihoon menunggu Soonyoung dengan kotak bekal di tangannya.

Sedangkan Soonyoung baru saja tiba dengan setangkai mawar merah. Soonyoung tersenyum melihat betapa manis dan mungilnya Jihoon.

Jihoon sendiri menatap bingung ke arah Soonyoung.

Angin berhembus pelan menerbangkan anak rambut Soonyoung membuatnya terlihat semakin tampan di mata Jihoon. Saling menatap mencoba mengarungi manik kelam masing-masing.

"Mau jadi pacarku?"

Jihoon tersenyum, melupakan kotak bekalnya hanya untuk menghambur ke pelukan Soonyoung.

"Aku tidak mau."

Soonyoung terkekeh. "Tidak mau menolak kan?"

"Hu'um."

"Jawab yang benar."

"Iya aku mau, ish."

Soonyoung mengeratkan pelukannya. Jihoon mendongak untuk melihat wajah Soonyoung dan mendapatkan kecupan manis di keningnya. Keduanya tersenyum satu sama lain; wajah si mungil memerah dan lebih memilih membenamkan wajahnya di dada Sooonyoung.

Sekarang keduanya bahagia, apalagi Soonyoung. Usahanya tidak sia-sia. Biarpun jadi preman insaf Soonyoung rela asalkan Jihoon jadi miliknya.

 _Karena hasil tidak akan menghianati usaha kan?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

Masih ada yang ingat ff ini?

Akhirnya end juga, hahaha. Mungkin endingnya kurang srek ato gimana? Maaf yaa kalo kurang memuaskan, dimohon kritik dan sarannya.

Makasih buat yang nunggu ff gak jelas ini. Dan maaf karena lama sekali gak update.

Review Juseyo~

 **EPILOG**

"Sial, pelukannya erat sekali. Dia pikir Jihoon tidak sesak apa!"

"Huss diamlah Yoongi, nanti kita ketahuan."

"Tapi dia mau meremukkan tubuh adikku."

"Diam." Jimin menginjak kaki Yoongi membuatnya diam seketika.

Oh, Jimin dan Yoongi sedang sembunyi dibalik pintu menuju atap sekolah gomong-ngomong. Yoongi ngotot ingin mengikuti Soonyoung setelah melihat anak itu mencuri setangkai mawar di kebun belakang sekolah.

"Dasar tidak modal, masa Jihoon dikasih mawar hasil curian." Dumel Yoongi.

"Daripada seseorang yang confess tidak kasih apa-apa." Sindir Jimin.

"Siapa?" Dasar tidak peka.

"Sudah ah, ayo pergi!" Jimin menarik tangan Yoongi untuk beranjak dari tempat itu.

"E-eh, eh tunggu Soonyoung sudah main cium-cium anak orang."

"Ayo Yoongi biarkan saja mereka."

"Tunggu Jimin, astaga apa-apaan si Kwon itu."

Jimin yang sudah kesal menyeret paksa Yoongi yang sepertinya sudah megidap brother complex tingkat akut itu.

 **BENERAN END :D**


End file.
